Des mots, un message
by SwordsgirlJackie
Summary: 2 petits défis lancés sur un coup de tête, histoire de relancer un peu le fandom à mon piètre niveau, et de me remotiver à écrire... Le tout expliqué en chapitre 2 et avec un petit mot en prime au chapitre 1. Désolée d'avance pour le pavé mais ça me tenait vraiment à cœur... Rating M, pour le défi dont certains chapitres pourraient appartenir à ce registre, vous verrez pourquoi...
1. Des mots, un message

Bonjour tout le monde.

Ceci n'est pas le premier chapitre de ma prochaine fanfiction, mais cela dit, vous l'aurez surement dans pas longtemps. En fonction de mon humeur en fait (oui, j'en ai pas l'air mais moi aussi je peux être caractérielle. Il suffit que je sois énervée)...

Mais face à certains faits, je ne peut pas rester inactive. D'où mon besoin d'écrire ici certaines choses, en ce qui concerne les reviews. Je sais, à peu près le même mot figure déjà sur mon profil, et puis vous vous direz surement ''Encore? Mais ils nous rabattent tous les oreilles avec ça en ce moment!''. Ben oui. Mais parce que c'est _important_.

En effet, de nombreux auteurs constatent qu'ils ont des lecteurs mais très peu de commentaires. Ils sont venus sur ce site pour partager leurs histoires avec vous mais ils ont l'impression d'écrire dans le vide. Certains vont abandonner l'écriture. D'autres vont continuer à écrire mais arrêter de publier.

Pour vous donner matière à réfléchir, je vous conseille de lire ''Et puis quoi encore?'' de MlleLauChan (et ses autre fics aussi d'ailleurs: elles sont supers!). Cela résume très bien mon avis, et c'est bien mieux dit que ce j'aurais fait. C'est d'ailleurs après la lecture de son écrit que j'ai eu envie d'en parler moi aussi. Merci à toi si tu passes par là d'ailleurs, tu m'as donné la niaque! Ton écrit m'a touchée, et m'as donné les mots qu'il me manquait pour dire ce que j'avais à l'esprit depuis un petit moment...

Donc comme elle le dit, le pire des mépris c'est l'indifférence. On écrit, ça nous prend du temps et du travail. On fait l'effort de poster et de vous mettre un petit mot, alors qu'on pourrait pourtant se contenter de balancer l'histoire comme ça ou même de garder nos histoires pour nous même. Comme dit précédemment, si on le fait, c'est pour _partager_. On attend juste une chose en retour, que ce soit donnant/donnant: un tout petit mot, même un simple ''j'ai aimé'' suffirait. Parce que cela veut dire que vous ne vous êtes pas contentés de _consommer_ nos écrits, mais aussi que vous vous y êtes intéressés.

Un partage, c'est comme une discussion, ce n'est pas à sens unique. Il ne peut pas y en avoir sans deux éléments actifs (et encore comparé à taper un pavé de 3000 mots, une simple review c'est pas un gros effort...).

Au sujet des critiques maintenant. Personnellement je les accepte: cela veut au moins dire que vous vous êtes intéressé(e)s à notre travail et si elles sont constructives, cela peut faire progresser. Mais respectez les auteur(e)s, ne dites pas les choses comme si cela n'avait pas d'importance, ne leur balancez pas vos mauvaises impression à la figure, ça peut faire mal, surtout quand on s'est investit et que l'on a mis une part de nous même dans un texte. Imaginez vous à la place de celui/celle qui écrit. Posez vous la question: qu'est ce que ça me ferait si on critiquait ouvertement un projet qui me tient à coeur? Comment réagiriez vous si on vous balançait ''abstenez vous: vous encombrez le site'' ou ''ce genre d'écrit n'a pas sa place ici''? (je rassure tout de suite ceux qui ont ouvert leurs mirettes comme des soucoupes, je n'ai pas reçu ces commentaires, mais je peux vous assurer que j'en ai entendu parler).

Ce genre de commentaires et l'absence de reviews ont fait beaucoup trop de mal à des auteur(e)s pourtant merveilleux/ses, et ces derniers/ères ont finit par arrêter de poster, voire même d'écrire. Des nouveaux qui avaient pourtant du potentiel se sont découragés et n'ont pas continué. D'autres peinent à se remotiver (et je dois admettre qu'en ce moment, je suis un peu pareille: trouver le courage d'écrire en sachant que de toute façon on se retrouvera face à un mur, ou se motiver pour trouver de l'inspiration, quand on se sent seule c'est pas le plus facile).

Alors merci énormément à ceux qui laissent déjà des commentaires, on a besoin des gens comme vous. Parce que c'est un geste qui touche bien plus qu'on ne pourrait l'imaginer, et parce que de moins en moins de personnes le font.

Pour les autres, pensez-y. Cela évitera surement que des auteurs merveilleux/ses tels Nathdawn cessent de publier entièrement, ou que d'autres cessent de partager les histoires de leur crus, de leur univers comme MlleLauChan. Pensez que derrière l'histoire, il y a quelqu'un qui écrit, une personne et pour qui l'écriture peut représenter bien plus qu'un simple passe-temps.

Et pour les timides, osez! ;) On est pas méchants, on ne mord pas, et il n'y a pas de ''review pourrie'' ou indigne d'intérêt, elles nous font toutes plaisir (bon du moment qu'il n'y a pas d'insultes hein, on a nos limites ^^)! Sincèrement, on sera à être ravi(e)s de pouvoir parler avec vous!

Enfin, petit mot à Nath, si tu passes par là, vu que je ne t'ai encore rien dit à ce sujet. Je dois admettre que j'ai été sous le choc quand j'ai vu ton message sur ton profil, ça m'a fait pas mal de peine de voir ça. Mais je respecte ta décision, et je la comprend parfaitement. Je ne peux que te souhaiter une bonne continuation, en espérant te revoir passer par là un de ces quatre, et te remercier pour tout ce que tu as pu faire pour ce fandom auparavant, tes écrits, tes mots et tes conseils. Alors voilà: merci.

Pour ma part, je refuse de laisser ce genre de choses supprimer une de mes plus grandes sources de plaisirs, alors je continuerai à poster. Peut être moins régulièrement, peut être plus difficilement mais ne vous attendez pas à me voir arrêter de sitôt! Et aussi, parce que je suis une tête de mule qui refuse d'abandonner.

Et comme on dit que les mots sans les actions ne valent pas grand chose, j'ai décidé de lancer un petit défi sur le fandom, histoire de tenter de relancer un peu ce dernier, et dont vous trouverez les explications détaillées en chapitre 2...

Sur ce , je vous dis à la prochaine, portez vous bien, et en espérant que ce petit (mouais...) pâté vous ai fait un peu cogiter et que vous serez tenté(e)s de participer à mon petit défi ;)


	2. Défi: à votre guise!

Re! :)

Passons donc à des choses plus joyeuses... Le défi! Ou plutôt _les_ défis! Oui parce qu'il y en a deux. Un pour relancer un peu le fandom -à mon piètre niveau- et un autre pour me remotiver à écrire ^^

* * *

.

1) Pour le premier, il s'agirait d'un recueil: ''10 petits défis pour s'amuser'', dans lequel je vous propose 10 défis, tous de genre différents, chacun détaillé dans un chapitre, histoire que ça soit plus facile de se repérer ^^. Pas de règles (ou très peu ^^) et vous choisissez celui (ou même ceux si vous voulez!) qui vous tente(ent) le plus :) Le tout serait réuni dans la communauté Dream Chasers, et les règles expliquées dans mon post contenant les dix défis.

La communauté sera là dès que j'aurais réussi à la créer (je n'ai pas vraiment confiance dans mes capacités en informatique, vous m'en excuserez ^^).

Ah oui, et désolée de lancer ça toute seule comme ça, c'est un peu partit sur un coup de tête... XD Donc si certain(e)s d'entre vous sont intéressé(e)s pour co-gérer ça avec moi vous êtes les bienvenus!

.

2) Le deuxième, c'est tout bête: c'est un défi que vous me lancez, cette fois ci! Vous me donnez une phrase de votre choix, qui peut être de n'importe quel registre, et je me débrouille pour vous la caser dans un drabble voire même un OS en fonction de l'inspiration. J'accepte tout! Le farfelu, le rating M, l'humoristique, le psychologique, le poétique, un mix... tout je vous dis! Bon après j'ai quand même mes limites hein, ne me mettez pas une phrase qui implique un viol ou quelque chose dans ces eaux là quand même ^^

Vous pouvez me demander de faire dire la fameuse phrase à un personnage particulier, me réclamer le pairing de votre choix, c'est à votre guise! Bon ok, là encore j'ai quelques limites, si vous me demandez un Moria/Smoker ou un Hogback/Mihawk, ça m'étonnerait que je le fasse... Ou alors vous pouvez aussi me laisser carte blanche en me donnant juste les choses qui vous rebute (histoire que je ne vous colle pas un ZoSan alors que vous n'aimez pas ça par exemple ^^). Encore un fois, c'est vous qui choisissez.

La phrase peut venir de vous même ou d'un sketch, d'un film, livre ou autre. Je ne vous demanderai qu'une chose: m'en donner la provenance si c'est le cas afin de pouvoir le dire dans le chapitre (ah, les disclaimers... XD)

* * *

.

Voilà, je pense que c'est à peu près tout... J'espère que vous serez tentés de relevé l'un ou l'autre (ou le deux! ^^) de mes défis et je vous dis à la prochaine!


End file.
